


One Kiss Less

by herxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herxine/pseuds/herxine
Summary: help
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Kiss Less

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a joke but it should be wholesome...

Aoi Asahina awoke in a strange room at a desk in a classroom. "Huh? Wasn't I just at the entrance hall in Hopes Peak Academy?" She had felt dizzy and then woke up in the classroom. She noticed the door and stood up. She began to walk over and hesitated before she turned the knob. The hall she entered was strange, it didn't look like a school hallway. She walked through trying to find out what had happened, when she ran into a very tall buff looking person. "Ahhhh!" aoi screamed/ "Ah! I'm so sorry! you startled me!" "No worries." Replied the person. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Aoi. The person answered, "No, but the others are in the gym. My name is Sakura Ogami. What's yours?" "I'm Aoi Asahina!" Many weeks had passed and Aoi's and Sakura's friendship had grown tremendously despite the circumstances they were in. Aoi and Sakura were growing feelings for eachother. At nighttime, Aoi and Sakura slept in the same bedroom. They were cuddling and chatting about escaping the school. "Aoi, can i ask you something serious?" "Of course Sakura!"

"Be my girlfriend." Aoi gasped and didn't know what to say. She looked Sakura in the eyes and then leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
